Pokemon Regeneration
by Pokeman1916
Summary: New version of pokemon.  I do not claim any character except Zacharias. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Regeneration

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A long time ago, deep in a city called Kanto, lived a young boy named Ash Ketchum. He grew up a happy boy. One day he was invited over to the professor's house. The professor told him of creatures called pokémon. He showed Ash the pokémon he caught just a week ago, and gave it to him. The name of this pokémon was Pikachu.

There was one condition that Ash must find as many other pokémon as he could. The next day Ash started to pack while telling his mom bye. "Ash I love you, and take care of yourself", said mom.

The young lad, along with his Pikachu headed out for a great journey.

There was one problem Pikachu didn't seem to like Ash. Every time Ketchum would try to play with Pikachu, he would get shocked by Pikachu's powerful thunderbolt. "Pikachu please stop!" screamed Ash. Ash starts to feel discouraged. The following week nothing has changed.

Then one morning Ash awakens from a deep sleep to find storm clouds in the sky. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree! A huge limb fell and tumbled on Ash. Pikachu looks on in whoa. Pikachu thinking fast ran, and found a young man near the area. Pikachu led him to the location. The guy helped Ash get out from under the limb. "Are you ok dude?" asked the stranger. Ash replied, "Yes. I think I bruised myself." The young man said, "I'm Brock, what's your name?" Ash answered "my name is Ash, and this is Pikachu."

Over the next few days the two young men got to know one another, and Pikachu began to like Ash. "You know Ash, I'm a trainer too. Why don't we have a battle so that you can get some practice?" Ash happily accepted the offer. "Pikachu, are you ready?" asked Ash. "Wait!" a lady's voice screamed in the distance. "This is not the place for a battle." The boys looked on in suspense. "Excuse me, I'm Misty" said the girl. Brock asked, "what do you mean this isn't the place?" "You can't battle out here in the thin woods. It's too dangerous!" "She's right Ash" said Brock in a disappointed tone. Ash replied, "I guess so." Ash and Brock introduced themselves, and they became good friends from then on.

Over the next few years Ash caught more pokémon, met new people, and grew stronger with his Pikachu. New friends joined their party as they went from town to town. Dawn, May, Iris, Lyra, and they all became good friends. Ash has now beaten all gym leaders with the help of his friends and pokémon by his side. Now this is where the journey begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Regeneration 

Chapter 2: Problems in Johto

Ash and his friends are staying the night in a hotel that is near Johto on their map. "Ash, when are we going to Johto?" asked Lyra. Ash replied, "first thing in the morning." Then all of a sudden they hear a large commotion coming from toward Johto! Everyone quickly awakens from their well deserved rest.

"What was that?" asked Dawn in a surprised voice. Brock said, "Let's go check it out." So the young friends in a hurry packed their stuff. "We need to hurry!" exclaimed May. Iris commenting said, "I think we're ready." The young friends quickly grabbed their stuff, and ran out the hotel door at midnight.

Along the way they saw an elderly man that was heartbroken. They stopped to ask the man what is going on. He said, "There is something that is taking everyone's pokémon." Ash asked, "Could it be Team Rocket?" Then the man looking even more depressed said, "Whatever it was took my beloved Granbull." "We're sorry for your loss sir" said Misty.

The group ran even further to find no pokémon in sight. Every person they met seemed sad. They finally reached the entrance of Johto, and looked on in surprise. Buildings were destroyed, people moping around depressed, and still no pokémon. Ash and his friends ran to the nearest pokémon center.

When they entered things seemed to have gotten worse. "The pokémon are gone!" screamed Nurse Joy. Ash asked, "You mean all the pokémon are gone?" Nurse Joy answered, "I don't know what happened, but yes their all gone." Suddenly Ash and his friend's pokeballs busted open, and the pokémon vanished. The only pokémon that remained was Pikachu.

"My pokémon!" screamed Brock. The friends were very surprised and disappointed. Iris said, "Why is Pikachu still here?" "We need to find answers" said May. They noticed out the window a pitch black sky on the other side of town. "Let's go see what's going on over there" said Ash.

A deep loud voice stopped them. "I am Zacharias, the most legendary pokémon" said the voice. Ash asked, "Are you the cause of the pokémon disappearing?" Zacharias said, "Yes I have come to free every pokémon and bring them to my planet. I will not give the name of this planet, but know they will be taken care of. On the contrary, I will give you a chance to stop me. If you can beat me with Pikachu, I will bring the pokémon back, make them stronger, and I will become your pokémon Ash Ketchum. This challenge is destined to take place. I will leave now, but we will meet again the next sundown."


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Regeneration

Chapter 3: The Last Stand

The day is starting to turn dim. Ash with the help of his friends is getting ready for a battle that could change the world of pokémon as we know it. Misty in a nervous voice asked, "Are you scared Ash?" Ash remained silent. "You can't blame him for not talking Misty" said Dawn. Misty said, "I guess you're right."

"Time is getting near" said Brock. Ash finally spoke, and said, "Me and Pikachu are ready. I know we can do this. Zacharias will be beaten." "That's the spirit Ash" said Iris.

All of a sudden, the sky turned pitch black. A familiar loud voice spoke, "Ash prepare yourself!" Zacharias appeared out of nowhere. His huge black form was intimidating. He looked like a huge dragon knight. Zacharias is holding a sword and shield.

"Let's do this Pikachu" said Ash. "I will let you attack first" said Zacharias. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" said Ash. Pikachu at full power unleashed his most powerful thunderbolt ever. The thunderbolt hit Zacharias. Smoke covered Zacharias' body.

Ash was surprised to find not even a scratch on Zacharias' body. Zacharias said, "My turn." Zacharias made this huge dark purple ball that surrounded Pikachu. Ash screamed for Pikachu. Then the darkness passed. In amazement, Ash found Pikachu's body fainted.

Zacharias said, "You fought well, but I win. Now I will take Pikachu. Don't be disappointed Ash, he will be taken care of." With that being said, Zacharias took Pikachu, and left. The young friends heartbroken, even worse, went their separate ways.

Ash alone travelled back to Kanto to meet the professor. The professor said, "You did your best Ash, don't be disappointed. I'm sure Pikachu will always remember you. You can keep the pokedex Ash." Ash held his head up, and went to his house feeling proud to have had the adventure he had.


End file.
